


Nervous

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Songfic, flustered Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: The title basically says it all ;)And these lyrics:I saw you on a Sunday in a caféAnd all you did was look my wayAnd my heart started to raceAnd my hands started to shake, yeahI heard you asked about me through a friendMy adrenaline kicked in'Cause I've been askin' 'bout you tooAnd now we're out here in this roomNervous - Shawn Mendes





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracohasmycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/gifts).



> Inspired by [this insanely cute song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGzy8FE1Rhk).
> 
> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Oh my god, is that—” Harry stops dead, staring at the huge window on the other side of the street. It’s him. He’d recognise that hair anywhere. But… “What’s he doing in Muggle London?”

“He lives here,” Hermione shrugs.

Harry’s head whips around. “What? How come you haven’t told me that?”

The corner of Hermione’s mouth twitches and Harry can feel a teasing remark coming his way.

“Don’t say it, whatever it is,” he mutters under his breath.

“He’s been asking about you, too, you know.”

“What?”

Hermione shrugs again, as if it’s nothing. Ever since she and Malfoy started working together, Harry has been losing his mind. She’d casually drop his name in conversations — she calls him Draco now for crying out loud! — and Harry has to stop himself every time not to bombard her with a million questions. He was surprised when he heard Malfoy started training to become a healer. Apparently, he and Hermione are very competitive. Not that that should surprise anyone. What is very surprising, however, is the fact that they’ve become somewhat friendly. Harry can’t deny he’s kind of jealous of their relationship. Not that he’d ever admit that to Hermione. But looking at her now, he has a feeling she already knows.

Harry narrows his eyes at her, suspicion rising in him.

“Is this a set up? Did you know he’d be in that café?”

“Maybe,” Hermione says and her lips stretch into a knowing grin. “Look, I think it would be best for all of us if you two just sit down together and—”

“What are you talking about? And who’s ‘all of us’?”

“Harry.” Hermione’s tone tells him the answer to that should be obvious. “You talk about him almost as much as you did in school. Ron noticed, too, you know.”

Harry straightens himself, embarrassment rushing through him. “That’s bollocks,” he mutters. “I’m not going in there.”

He hears Hermione sigh behind him as he resumes walking.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t come here to ogle Malfoy from across the street like some lunatic. At least, that’s what Harry keeps telling himself three days later as he chews on his bottom lip, his heart racing in his chest. It would be so easy to just saunter in there and finally talk to Malfoy; and yet, it’s the hardest thing Harry can imagine himself doing.

~~Ogling~~ Accidentally seeing Malfoy becomes like a daily ritual for Harry. Honestly, he’s making it too easy. He comes here every afternoon, probably on his lunch break, orders a cup of tea, a panini and starts reading as soon as he sits down. He always crosses his legs the same way and his forehead creases as he concentrates on his book. Harry’s pulse quickens every time at the sight.

On the sixth day, Harry is fed up with watching him from afar. Squaring his shoulders, he walks across the street and strides into the café. His heart is doing somersaults in his chest as he walks up to Malfoy’s table. The git doesn’t even look up from his book.

Harry opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Damn it. Why is this so hard?

“So,” Malfoy says and Harry almost jumps out of his skin. “You finally decided to come in.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement. Malfoy knows. Damn it!

Harry debates turning on his heels and fleeing the scene, but that would be childish. Instead, his knuckles turn white as he grabs the chair in front of him as if his life depends on it.

“Are you going to sit down or do you want to keep staring at me?”

Harry lets out a little gasp when Malfoy puts down his book and their eyes finally meet.

“Oh, I thought, err— I thought you might be waiting for someone,” Harry mutters.

“We both know you thought no such thing,” Malfoy says calmly. How can he be so calm?

Willing his hands to stop shaking, Harry slowly sits down and swallows around the lump in his throat.

“So,” Malfoy says, resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers, “you’re still stalking me.” Again, it’s not a question.

Harry snorts, trying to make it sound indignant. “For your information, I happen to like this café.”

“Right,” Malfoy smirks. “You must really like it, then, since you live on the other side of town.”

“How do you know that?” Harry blurts and for a fraction of a second, he sees something like unease flicker across Malfoy’s face.

“You’re a public figure, Potter. Everybody knows where you live.” He sounds jaunty, but Harry can tell he’s trying to hide something.

“Actually,” he begins, “only my closest friends do.” He eyes Malfoy carefully and feels his palms getting sweaty. “Did you— Did Hermione tell you? Did you ask her?”

Malfoy presses his lips into a tight line. That’s all the answer Harry needs. He wonders what else Malfoy wanted to know about him and he feels the corners of his mouth curving upward.

“Stop looking so smug, Potter,” Malfoy snaps.

Harry’s grin only widens. “I can’t help it, Malfoy.”

Something flashes in Malfoy’s eyes and he slowly relaxes, his expression softening as he leans back in his chair. “My lunch break is almost over,” he says. “Maybe tomorrow you could join me a little earlier?”

Harry’s heart leaps into his mouth. Before he knows what’s happening, Malfoy gets out of his seat and puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“See you then,” he whispers into his ear. Harry can still feel his breath on his skin as he stares after him, completely dumbstruck.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, you know,” Harry says as he bites into his blueberry muffin. “I mean, sure, there are some kids who can’t seem to talk to me because of all that Saviour bollocks, but most kids are pretty cool about it. It makes teaching them much easier. And I can do whatever I want while I’m on summer break, which is nice. I went flying the other day. Are you still flying? Oh, well, probably not. You’re probably too busy.”

Harry stops chewing when Malfoy gives him a little smirk, realising much too late he was babbling. For at least five minutes. Non-stop. Merlin, he’s making a fool out of himself, isn’t he? But he can’t help it. Sitting across from Malfoy, being at the mercy of his scrutinising gaze is making Harry nervous. Very nervous. It doesn’t matter, apparently, that they’ve been doing this for the last five days.

“I’m afraid I have to go now,” Malfoy says. Is Harry imagining it or does he sound a little… regretful? He feels a rush of adrenalin shoot through him when Malfoy reaches over and brushes his fingers against the back of Harry’s hand. “Walk me back to work?”

Harry blinks, suddenly speechless. He refrains from pointing out St Mungo’s is right around the corner and they will hardly spend two more minutes together. There’s something about Malfoy’s expression that makes Harry nod while his legs get all jittery.

Harry pays for their meals, it’s his turn today, and a moment later, they’re out the door. Malfoy’s pace is swift and Harry has trouble keeping up at first. He wonders why Malfoy asked him to come along if he’s hurrying back to work like this. They’re almost there and Harry’s heart sinks at the thought he’ll have to wait almost 23 hours until he’ll see Malfoy again. He’s completely taken aback when long fingers curl around his wrist and yank him into an alley. He blinks when Malfoy’s face is suddenly _right there_ in front of him and his hips are encircled by strong arms. Malfoy is leaning against the brick wall and Harry has to grab his forearms to steady himself. What in the name of Merlin is happening?

“I can’t do this anymore,” Malfoy whispers and Harry pauses. His brain needs a second to catch up. Malfoy’s words and his expression don’t match up. At all. His pupils are dilated, his lips are parted and his cheeks have a lovely rosy tint.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks carefully.

“I can’t just sit there, across from you, day after day without—”

“Without?”

Harry’s eyes dart down to his throat as Malfoy swallows.

“I really, really,” he swallows again, “want to kiss you.”

Time suddenly seems to be standing still. Harry’s eyes widen and it feels like his heart is going to burst any second now. He’s pretty sure Malfoy can feel how hard it’s beating, and before he can get any more embarrassed, Harry leans forward, until their lips are almost touching.

“I really want to kiss you, too,” he whispers, shuddering when their lips brush as he speaks.

“Merlin, took you long enough,” Malfoy groans and closes the gap between them. His lips are soft and warm and they move skilfully against Harry’s. Everything is suddenly spinning and Harry feels so lightheaded, he thinks he might actually be dreaming. He shivers when Malfoy moves a hand into his hair and softly tugs at it. They both gasp when Harry pushes Malfoy more firmly against the wall and Harry loses no time to slip his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth. It’s the most sensational feeling and Harry berates himself for waiting so long. He should have approached Malfoy much sooner.

Harry slowly pulls back when they’re both fighting for air, their chests heaving.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” Malfoy asks, his voice raspy and his tone… almost a little shy. Harry can only nod silently. “Can you pick me up at work? It’ll be easier.”

“Sure. When do you want me to come?”

Malfoy’s features twist into a wicked grin. “Honestly? As soon and as hard as possible.”

Harry makes a choking sound as Malfoy bursts out laughing. He pulls him into another kiss that leaves Harry completely breathless.

“I’ll send you an owl later, okay?”

Harry raises an eyebrow but nods. Before he releases Malfoy, he presses himself flush against him and looks him deeply in the eye. “I hope you’re not just all talk, Malfoy,” he says quietly. “Because I’m planning on making you come more than once tonight.” He quickly presses their lips together so Malfoy can’t see his furious blush. He turns on his heels and stalks away, unable to resist throwing a glance over his shoulder. Malfoy is flushed and staring after him. Good. Very good. In fact, it makes Harry feel lightheaded again and—

Shit!

Harry catches himself before he lands on his arse. Who trips over their own feet? Harry Potter, apparently. He sneaks a peek at Malfoy, who’s grinning from ear to ear. Harry gives him a sheepish smile, his cheeks heating up yet again.

“See you later,” he says and hurries away. He’s pretty sure he’ll get plenty of chances to embarrass himself some more tonight. But up until now, Malfoy doesn’t seem to mind. He doesn’t seem to mind at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/).


End file.
